


Обещанное Кленовницей

by fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)



Series: миди низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Animals, Cats, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020
Summary: Крепко их обняв, она погрузилась вместе с ними в теплый сон. Последний сон ее котят.
Series: миди низкого рейтинга fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848700
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Все работы fandom Box of Chocolates 2020





	Обещанное Кленовницей

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [Колючий Утёсник](https://ficbook.net/authors/3509786)

**Рассказ Утёса**

Ненависть. Злоба. Жажда крови. Беззаконие. Вот что творится в глубинах Сумрачного Леса. Когда луч солнца не доходит до земли из-за густого сплетения верхушек голых деревьев. И мерцание звёзд не ощущается на сером небе. Где голая земля опасна, пытается утащить тебя вниз, всё ближе к мраку. Реки там оборачиваются болотом, а болота день ото дня все сильнее вязнут и мутнеют. Запах смрада и гнили витает вокруг. А колючие ветви кустов цепляются за шерсть, не давая пройти и шагу. Из теней смотрят на тебя десятки красных глаз, уставившись, как на добычу. И сотня когтей сдирают с зазевавшегося шкуру до костей.

Живут в Сумрачном Лесу большие, истерзанные в безжалостных боях, покрытые шрамами по всему телу, грозные коты. Коты, набравшиеся страшных уроков от жизни, прошедшие ужас и несправедливость, видавшие бесчисленные смерти друзей и врагов. Теперь усладой для их ушей могут стать лишь жалобные крики и стоны родичей, предавших их.

Коты, не принятые племенами, чья месть здесь стала осуществимой, а преданность Сумрачным Котам — оправданной и ценимой. Надежда на продолжение цели, на которую не хватило жизни. Это место, где коты оттачивают своё мастерство, и учатся у самых кровожадных и жестоких. Где ценится каждый твой навык и умение.

После смерти кот попадает в одно из двух мест: либо в Сумрачный Лес, либо в Звёздное племя. Зависит от судьбы и истории самого кота. Переступившие порог закона и бесчестья коты навсегда остаются в тени. Однако то не единственная тропа, ведущая в Сумрачный Лес, попасть туда можно и будучи живым. Сумрачный Лес может заманить кота или… начать на него охоту.

Издавна между мирами проложены барьеры, скрывающие их друг от друга. Эти барьеры оберегают миры, не давая им слиться в одно. Завесой служат различные предметы — от обычных до мистических. В Звёздное племя попадают через Лунный Камень или Лунное Озеро, завеса поддерживается самими звёздами и Луной.

В Сумрачный Лес дорога проложена намного проще — порой достаточно нечаянно свернуть на неизведанную тёмную тропу, и Лес немедля затащит тебя в свое алчущее нутро. Есть путь и дольше, и вернее — пройти через Звёздное племя и найти на крайнем севере тёмный лес. Вступишь — выбраться не удастся, хоть были и исключения, но речь сейчас не о них. Главное — помнить, что тьма и отчаяние способны поглотить кота целиком, и не каждый способен с этой тьмой бороться.

Это два известных Пути в Лес, но существует и третий. Он более загадочен и непредсказуем. Истинный житель Сумрачного Леса может заманить кота, соблазнить или, сыграв на чувствах гнева и боли, предложить ему вариант избавления и возмездия, которых тот страстно желает… И вот уже путь открыт.

Жизнь в Сумрачном Лесу проходит намного быстрее, и коты более похожи на призраков, незаметнее и неуловимее, нежели Звёздные предки, блистающие россыпью звезд на шерсти. Но что гораздо хуже — Сумрачные коты подвержены болезненным ранам и могут умереть в любой схватке. А схватки случаются здесь часто. И коль случится умереть здесь, все кто знали о них — забудут, и они исчезнут навсегда, не оставив после себя ничего. Не вернуться им в мир живых, и Лес будет поглощать всё, чем они когда-либо были — их воспоминания, чувства и свет.

Три пути ведут в Сумрачный Лес, из него — лишь один. Перерождение. Но крайне редко кому удается такое. Перерождение — легенда, котам редко доводится слышать, что кому-то удалось вернуться в мир живых. А уж из Сумрачного Леса… Да и на памяти живущих ныне случаев известно лишь двое.

Настигла подобная судьба кошку по имени Пепелица. Желавшая стать воительницей, она попала в ловушку Звездоцапа и сломала лапу, изуродовав её. Целители не смогли больше ничего сделать. Она не могла ступить на лапу, испытывала боль, постоянно хромала. Больше никогда в жизни она не смогла бы бегать и прыгать. Так закрылась ей дорога в воители. Позже, когда её назначили ученицей целителя, ей запретили любить и влюбляться. Иметь котят, заботиться о них и радоваться им. Запретили становится мамой. Еще одна дорога заросла терновыми кустами.

Более того, она не могла подолгу выходить из лагеря и часто оставалась одна, запертая в палатке целителя, где вокруг были аккуратно разложены травы и ягоды, пахнувшие дурманом, из-за которого так и клонило в сон. Во сне она неоднократно видела себя, совсем здоровую и бегающую сквозь заросли, обтекая тенью стволы деревьев. И остановившись на открытом поле, видела синее небо. Она всегда мечтала поддаться чувствам и дать волю ветру, позволить ему подхватить себя и взмыть вверх, слыша в ушах шум и свист. Это было блаженством. Жизнь, которая была отнята у кошки в один момент. И вечером, лёжа на холодной земле, она задумывалась, что никогда больше не почувствует той легкости, свободы и здоровья.

Сжалившись над ней, Звёздные предки дали ей второй шанс, чтобы она снова испытала радость от жизни. Но плата за то была высокой — прожитая короткая кошачья жизнь была дана в замену бессмертию в Звёздном племени.

Потому не стоит судить сгоряча, говоря, что она прожила вторую жизнь, тогда как прочим котам не дано такое право. Нет. Это одно из самых спорных решений Звёздных предков — обмен жизней, кот сам платит непомерную цену за возможность наверстать упущенное и прожить в мире живых так, как изначально хотелось.

Второй случай уникален и связан он с Великой Тройкой. Они перерождаются, причем неоднократно за всю историю нашего мира, в свой час рождаясь и умирая. Ожидая той самой Великой битвы, в которой решается судьба живых котов, и исход которой без помощи Великой Тройки трудно предсказать.

Владея мистическим даром, каждый из них способен предотвратить бедствия и сражения, предречённые ранее судьбой. Они — великие коты, символ жизни и благополучия для всех живущих. Однако именно из-за их существования Завеса так хрупка, что Сумрачный Лес способен разрушить барьеры и выходить на свет, проникая в него не только через сознания котов. В мир, где светит солнце и сверкают звёзды, бьются в унисон сердца жителей этого мира. Так что защищая мир от Великой Битвы, Тройка только способствует ее скорому приближению самим своим существованием...

... — К сожалению, барьер не был закрыт после последней битвы, ведь не все Сумрачные Коты полегли в том бою. А пленником Сумрачного Леса становятся даже тот, кто хотя бы раз вступил за его грань.

Ветерок внимательно слушал Утёса, восхищённый его знаниями. Он уже многое узнал о мире благодаря мудрому старшему коту. Однако его мучил еще один вопрос.

— Утёс, неужели Сумрачный Лес был и будет? А разве…

— Правильно спрашиваешь! Быстро учишься! — Он был готов не уставая отвечать, но правда была в том, что каждый ответ оборачивался очередной загадкой. — Пока будут жить коты с чёрными сердцами и с злобными душами, Сумрачный Лес никогда не исчезнет, и не погаснет страх от его существования. Лишь одно может его погубить.

— И что?

— О-хо-хо… — По морде Утёса прошлась усмешка. — Не рано ли тебе это знать, ученик? Когда дорастёшь до меня, может и расскажу этот секрет. А пока ступай по тому пути, который открыт для тебя. Встретимся уже после твоей смерти!

После этих слов, встав с плоского камня, Утёс исчез. А Ветерок даже не успел моргнуть. Фыркнув и как-то обречено прикрыв глаза, он поплёлся в Тренировочный Лагерь.

— … В этом большом мире нет закона и правосудия, праздновать дано лишь хитрости да ловкости.

**О Кленовнице**

Светло-коричневая кошка выпрыгнула из кустов. Всё тело болело.

«Чёртов Остролап!»

Фыркая и переступая тяжёлым шагом камни, разбросанные по оврагу, она искала свою наставницу. Вот уже сколько времени прошло, а она всё не может её найти.

Плюхнувшись на голую землю возле куста, она стала себя вылизывать. Кровь уже давно остановилась. Хорошо что она осталась в живых. Остролап был сильным противником, который в конце концов смог её одолеть. Он и вовсе мог её убить, а ей неизвестно, куда она попадёт после смерти в Сумрачном Лесу и не исчезнет ли вовсе. Да и умирать не хотелось, честно говоря. Перестав вылизываться, она стала себя осматривать. Сквозь лапы была чётко видна чёрная земля, а хвост и вовсе был виден лишь частично и туманно. Она вздохнула. Положив голову на передние лапы, кошка задумалась.

«Вот уже не осталось и тех нескольких котов, которые могли бы меня вспоминать с любовью…»

— Ведь меня скоро не станет.

Она не грустила. С того самого момента, как она умерла, эмоции для неё стали лишними. Однако ей не хотелось покидать этот мир. Раз умер однажды — не страшно умереть снова. Ей только очень хотелось прожить эти последние дни в тишине и спокойствии. Хотя здесь, в этом диком неприветливом месте дни проходили так спешно и беспокойно, что отыскать уголок спокойствия казалось невозможным.

Она не заслужила такой участи. Сумрачный Лес не должен был разверзнуться под ней, как опасная глубокая яма на пути охотника. Она всегда была мечтательной и любила своих сородичей. Но теперь, попав сюда, в Сумрачном Лесу, она оказалась предательницей, предала всех своих родных, мать и братьев. Не оправдала их ожидания.

— Скорозубка! — Её раздумья прервал громкий крик наставницы, доносящийся из глубины ветхого леса.

Скорозубка вскочила и откликнулась.

— Кленовница! — Из-за кустов вышла огромная, крепкая, всклокоченная пёстрая кошка, покрытая шрамами.

Перед ней Скорозубка выглядела хрупкой и уязвимой.

Она гордилась своей наставницей. Наставница, которая была невероятно сильна, чьи когти могли убить барсука, чьи клыки вонзались глубоко в тушу до самых костей, чьи глаза горели огнём, и чья месть была превыше её собственных желаний. Она никогда не давала слабину, не позволяла противнику даже на миг оправиться от шока, нанося удары резко и неожиданно.

«Сильная, самая сильная из ныне живущих в Лесу…»

— Где плавают твои мысли? — Кленовница стояла прямо перед Скорозубкой. Та от неожиданности отпрянула и чуть не упала, наступив на ветку.

— А… Нет. Нигде.

— Тогда хорошо. Ты мне нужна с ясной головой!

Убрав хвостом ту ветку поближе к кустам, она отряхнулась.

— Собери отряд из нескольких котов, пусть прочешут лес. Кажется, я видела там кое-кого… И это кое-кто умело скрывается.

— Кто же может им быть? — Скорозубка в недоумении взглянула на свою наставницу.

«Разве мы не всех собрали?»

— Кто? Наверно тот, кто мне слишком хорошо знаком.

Кленовница сверкнула глазами. Ученица поняла, что спрашивать её больше нельзя, и поторопилась выполнить приказ.

В голове у первой обитательницы этого леса зародилась прекрасная идея.

— Прости, что заставил ждать. — Из темноты вышел маленький чёрный кот, сверкнув небесно-голубыми глазами. Шагая лёгкой и уверенной поступью, он приблизился к черепахового окраса кошке. Та расплылась в хитрой улыбке.

— А ты не так уж и чист, как казалось, Вранокрыл. — Кленовница помахала хвостом и пригласила присесть рядом с ней.

— Благодарю. — Ответил на её гостеприимство целитель.

Кошка еле сдерживала улыбку от гордости. Она пристально оглядывала своего неожиданного гостя.

— Рассказывай, как ты здесь оказался.

Вранокрыл вздохнул. Начинать разговор было труднее, чем ему казалось раньше.

— Когда я умер… — Начал он.

— А точнее, был убит. — Она демонстративно обнажила когти. Они опасно блеснули, с легкостью покидая подушечки лап. Но за многие годы проживания в Сумрачном Лесу, она оттачивала не только свои когти…

По телу чёрного кота прошли мурашки, однако он сдержался и продолжил, как ни в чём не бывало.

— … Я сразу попал в Звёздное племя, но кто мог подумать, что и Сумрачный Лес и Звёздной племя лежат на одном пути?

— Ты подразумеваешь, что нечаянно попал в Сумрачный Лес? — Кленовница издала гогочущий смех. — Каким мышеголовым должен быть кот, чтобы не заметить тёмную сторону?

Вранокрыл был полностью согласен с ней.

— Как ты собираешься отсюда выбираться? Ведь одна лапа нечаянно положенная на эту землю, полностью лишает тебя возможностей возврата. Ты _уже_ пленник этого места.

— Да я и не собирался уходить.

Морда Кленовницы переменилась от усмешки до замешательства. Её очень удивил такой ответ.

— Чего так удивилась? Я уже при жизни знал, что после смерти я обязательно окажусь именно в Сумрачном Лесу. Но предки мои оказались другого мнения. Однако, как я и считал, мои лапы все же привели меня сюда. И теперь я вечный пленник этого тёмного леса. Нет… Я вечный житель!

Кленовница усмехнулась.

— А ты не унываешь! Хотя в твоём пребывании здесь есть и доля моей вины.

Вранокрыл чувствовал себя рядом с ней спокойно, даже слишком, ведь это она была повинна в его смерти. Но Вранокрыл в последнее время стал слишком ясно понимать, насколько жизнь несправедлива. И какая жалкая судьба настигла их обоих. Он не винил её. А наоборот, был ей благодарен.

— Спасибо тебе.

Кленовница, как будто поняв, за что ей была сказана эта благодарность, обвела хвостом свой живот и закрыла глаза. Морду ее перекосила очередная ухмылка.

— Собираемся, собираемся! Сдвиньтесь в кучку! Ушан!

Чёрно-белый кот выпрыгнул из кучки и предстал перед Кленовницей. Его изуродованная морда выглядела ужасно, а вместо правого глаза была заплывшая чёрная кожа, потемневшая со временем. Одно ухо было разодрано. Однако он всё ещё оставался одним из сильнейших бойцов Леса. Его слух был непревзойдённым, даже несмотря на травму. К нему часто обращались за помощью. И Ушан держался на этом признании его полезности.

Он был горд, но признавал силу и готов был последовать за более могущественным котом, безусловно выполняя приказания лидера. Кленовница была второй по силе кошкой, и Ушан поставил перед собой цель достичь тех же высот, что и она. Он чувствовал к ней глубокое уважение.

— Да, Кленовница? — Он опустил голову перед ней.

Уже привыкшая к таким реакциям на любой её приказ, Кленовница просто проигнорировала смиренный вид кота.

— Собирай патруль, мы выдвигаемся.

Ушан послушался и немедленно приступил к исполнению, отбирая для патруля наиболее разумных из новобранцев.

Каждый раз, когда кто-то из Сумрачных Котов погибает, они пробираются всё глубже в лес, надеясь зализать раны. Удается не всегда.

Вот недавно была убита когтями Остролапа Фенхель. Это была старая поджарая светло-коричневая кошка с разодранными в клочья ушами. Но морде её постоянна искрилась улыбкой с такой неуместной в этом месте добротой. Никто не мог понять, как она сюда попала, из-за каких деяний. Но Кленовница уже давно догадалась, почему она в Сумрачном Лесу, и почему она всегда улыбалась. Кленовница не видела у неё даже скрытых слёз, блестящих в уголка глаз, настолько умело она скрывала свои эмоции, сохраняя в сердце бушующие чувства — сострадание и тревогу. Скрывала, чтобы другие наполнялись теплотой от её улыбки. Фенхель не желала видеть их в таком же горе, в каком вечно пребывала она сама.

Кленовнице нравилось порой слушать её, улёгшись под кустами. Это была кошка, которой можно было довериться, от которой исходило понимание и которая не раз давала другим котам Леса ценные советы.

Когда она была убита, Кленовница искренне жалела о том, что не вмешалась в эту битву. Но битва эта оказалась не на жизнь, а на честь. Ради которой Фенхель и пошла на тёмную сторону. Поэтому Кленовница и успокаивала себя тем, что поступила правильно, и Фенхель даже была бы рада, что наконец-то смогла выпустить бурю из своего сердца. А сердце стало в конечном итоге пустым, не оставив больше ничего, не одной эмоции. Напоследок улыбнувшись этому миру, она исчезла. Оставив после себя туманную полосу, которая тоже вскорости исчезла.

Кленовница много чему научилась у неё. Доверию. Пониманию. Искренности и стойкости. И тому, как на самом деле нужно завязывать упругие лианы в колечко.

Кленовница грустно улыбнулась. Вспоминая эти моменты, невольно хотелось слезу пропустить. Невольно тяжелые мысли о Фенхель заменились ещё более печальными воспоминаниями…

Это случилось, когда пёстрая кошка возглавляла свой патруль. она шла впереди, а вслед за ней шёл Ушан, востро подняв уши и принюхиваясь.

Вот тогда чёрный кот услышал какой-то шорох и топоток. Разделившись на две группы, чтобы побыстрее найти нарушителя, они разбрелись в разные стороны.

Первую группу возглавила Кленовница, а вторую — Ушан.

Тихо переступая через ветки, валявшиеся на земле, коты оглядывались по сторонам. Куда ни глянь, одно и тоже — голые деревья и кусты.

Кленовница себе давно подметила, что этот лес ей очень знаком, как и это болото, готовое в любой момент поглотить неосторожно ступившее животное. На неё нашла паника. Вдруг перед её взором встала та страшная картина, та жестокая сцена, которая случилась ещё при её жизни.

_Она задыхалась. Вода была повсюду. Погружаясь всё глубже, она переставала видеть сверху белое небо, её сжимало давление под водой. Она не могла оттуда всплыть._

Как будто от недостатка воздуха, Кленовница задышала прерывисто и глубоко. Эта картина для неё была адом. Вот тогда она и потеряла своих котят. Она сама чуть не умерла. Ещё долгое время Кленовница не могла прийти в себя, винясь за смерть котят. Слишком уж тогда было страшно и одиноко. И не было никого, кто поддержал бы её в этом горе.

Точно. Это место ей напомнило территорию Грозового племени. И деревья, и кусты, и овраг, где оруженосцы обучались охоте и техникам битв, и эта река, которая на самом деле таит в себе бездну, темноту и страх. Территория, чья истинная сущность оказалась обнажена как в изнанке в Сумрачном Лесу.

Прошло немного времени, и они наткнулись на чьё-то убежище. Хорошенько обнюхав местность, они выяснили, что здесь когда-то жили три молодых кота, не больше. Но запах был необычным и еле уловимым. Особенно третий, как будто его здесь недели минимум не было. Однако следы проживания выдавали их. Позже выяснилось, что эти коты вышли из логова совсем недавно и должны были быть где-то рядом.

Услышав такие объяснения от Ушана, Кленовница призадумалась. Хотя они и умерли, но запах свой друг перед другом выдавали, и был он у них специфический. Однако эти следы пахли как от живых котов, но казались более ослабленными, да и пропадали они быстро.

— Нашёл! — Вдруг послышалось из-за спины Кленовницы.

Из-за деревьев показался крапчато-белый кот, в пасти у него что-то болталось. Внимательно приглядевшись, все увидели, что это котёнок, ещё один шёл по пятам большого кота.

— Вьюжник… — Спохватилась было Кленовница, но взглянув на котят, она испугалась и застыла в смятении. Потом, спохватившись, стала скрывать свою морду. Котята, как будто не ожидавшие увидеть её здесь, стали окликать её.

— Мам… — Пролепетал котик тёмно-бурого окраса, широко открыв свои жёлтые глаза.

— Хвоинка?.. — Кленовница сама не поверила, что это действительно её котята.

— Мама! — Котёнок подпрыгнул и побежал навстречу к своей маме. Вслед за ним побежал и второй котёнок.

Кленовница обняла своих котят, целуя и спешно вылизывая.

— Котята… Пятнышко, Хвоинка. — Больше она не могла ничего выговорить. От счастья её глаза налились слезами.

Хвоинка тоже начал плакать, но вот Пятнышко — светло-черепаховый с белым пятном котик — не отводил взгляд своих светло-зелёных глаз от мамы. Наконец-то он смог её увидеть, спустя столько времени…

Примерно к вечеру все коты вернулись в свой овраг, оставив наедине котят и Кленовницу. Они, конечно, были ошеломлены, узнав, что эта суровая кошка была матерью, но решили не задавать лишних вопросов.

После слёз и продолжительных рыданий, воссоединившаяся семья всё-таки утихла, и уже спокойно переговаривалась, делясь друг с другом своей частью истории.

В первую очередь кошка спросила о дочери, их маленькой сестре, на что котята ответили:

— Она исчезла, так и не дождавшись нашей встречи, — начал Пятнышко. — Когда Хвоинка спал. — Хвоинка приуныл. — А я ничего не смог поделать, её больше не стало.

Кошке вдруг показалось, как будто по всему её телу прошлись сотни когтей. Стало дурно и больно. Часто дыша, она понемногу успокаивала своё сердце, стучавшее как бешеное.

— Лепесточек…

Опять взглянув на двух своих сыновей, она заметила ещё кое-что. У них не было тела, такого же, как и у всех живых. Это нормально, ведь они умерли, утонув в реке. Однако они были не только туманно-призрачными, как обитатели Леса, но и почти прозрачными. Кое-где что-то искрилось, это были либо звёзды, либо просто мерцание.

Она вспомнила слова Фенхель:

«В давние времена, когда нынешние мир живых, Звёздное племя и Сумрачный Лес были ещё неразрывно связаны в одно целое, мёртвые коты нередко быстро исчезали, не оставив ни следа о своём существовании. Сквозь их тела была видна земля, на котором они стояли, и лапы их были усыпаны иголками мерцания. Сейчас таких котов уже невозможно встретить, миры давно разделились, и мёртвые уходят от нас либо к Звёздным предкам, либо во тьму Леса. Но попав на дороги между этими мирами, кот обречён вскорости полностью исчезнуть, даже если потом его будут вспоминать родные. Никому не известно, куда они после попадают. Ведь их тело и душа навсегда стёрты из всех миров.  
Их судьба после смерти оказывается предрешенной, никакие вмешательства им не помогут, разве что ещё больше навредят. Таковы уж эти запретные дороги».

Кошка всегда спрашивала Фенхель, откуда она всё это знает, а та лишь отвечала:

— Я это просто знаю. Наверно мне память изменяет… Не помню я, где и откуда, даже от _кого_ я это услышала. Может, оно само так? Я ведь всё-таки умная старушка! — подмечала она. — Запомни!

И, улыбаясь, подмигивала ей.

Так и не зная, как на это ответить, Кленовница не раз уходила с пустыми лапами.

И теперь, видя своих котят, она не знала, что сейчас чувствовала. Понимая, что после столь долгого расставания ей выпал шанс еще раз свидеться с ними, спустя столько времени, она не могла поверить словам Фенхель. Когда она уже отчаялась повидать их, она оказалась вынуждена вновь их потерять. Жестокая истина, с которой она столкнулась лицом к лицу.

Ту ночь она провела с ними, укутав котят своим большим пушистым хвостом и чувствуя их тёплое дыхание на боку и биение сердца возле её груди. Она желала быть с ними в эти последние скоропостижные часы.

— Мам, я ведь обещал, что буду с тобой рядом всегда, я ведь сдержал своё обещание? Правда ведь? — Пятнышко ткнулся носом в живот матери.

— Правда, милый.

Спустя несколько минут, Кленовница снова заговорила:

— Я вас больше никогда не оставлю, обещаю.

Говоря это, она знала, что не получится сдержать своё обещание. Слёзы мокрой дорожкой покатились на её пушистую шерсть.

— Я верю… — Хрипло сквозь сон проговорил котёнок.

Пятнышко уже глубоко спал, посапывая и дёргая лапками.

Крепко обняв обоих котят, она вместе с ними погрузилась в тёплый сон. Для Пятнышка и Хвоинки — последний.

Проснулась кошка уже одна. Ужаснувшись, она резко встала и выпрыгнула из-под куста и лихорадочно стала обыскивать близлежащую местность. Сердце бешено билось. Она не верила своим глазам, хотя и прекрасно знала, что это должно было произойти. Остановившись от непрерывного бега, она жадно хватала пастью воздух. На неё навалилась жажда мести, и обнажая свои клыки, она зарычала на весь лес. В ушах стоял шум текущей крови.  
Кругом было темно, не как обычно, а непроглядно, тяжело и давяще. Казалось, что это место пыталось её поймать, деревья и кусты так и норовили схватить её за хвост. Она побежала, не различая дороги. Колючие лианы срывали с неё клочья шерсти и больно царапали кожу под ней. По всему телу были проложены отметины крови. Она всхлипывала. Кленовница вовсе не хотела этого. Её предавали множество раз, она убивала, у неё отбирали самых родных ей котов, позже сама она лишилась жизни и оказалась в Сумрачном Лесу, как будто вся её жизнь вела её сюда. Судьба. Никто не спрашивал у неё её мнения, никто не предупреждал, что всё вот так обернётся. Это именно её выставили виноватой, толкнули в спину и лишили всего. Она ненавидела их всем сердцем. Ненавидела всех. Этот мир. Она жадно улыбнулась. Убрав спешно с морды слёзы, она воротилась в овраг, полная жажды крови. О да, она прольёт её. Ради мести, ради удовлетворения.

Приблизившись к лагерю, но стоя в тени так, чтобы в отдалении её не было видно, Кленовница стала всех осматривать долгим взглядом. Задержав свои внимательные глаза на коричневом полосатом коте, чьё имя было Болотник, она хмыкнула и побежала в сторону тренировочной поляны. А тот, увидев озлобленный взгляд Кленовницы, спохватился и решил немедленно уйти с обзора её всевидящих глаз.

Вранокрыл сидел, поджав лапы под себя, и зорко смотрел в сторону кустарников, думая, что оттуда в сию же секунду выпрыгнет какая-то дичь.

Кошка, увидев кота, так неосмотрительно повернувшегося к ней спиной, жадно сверкнула глазами.

Чёрный кот, почувствовав внимательный взгляд за спиной, невольно встал. Обернувшись, он увидел Кленовницу, полную отваги и готовую к предстоящей битве. Он неожиданно вспомнил такой же взгляд, но только тогда он был возле Лунного Камня. Это был взгляд, готовый убивать всех без разбора. Вранокрыл сглотнул. Отряхнув с себя пылинки, он заговорил:

— На этот раз ты мне позволила взглянуть в глаза убийце. Похвально.

— И что с того? Лишь страх усилился многократно, не так ли? — Её хвост метался из стороны в сторону, тем самым подчищая землю от камней и шелухи в этом идеальном месте убийства, где не должно быть ничего лишнего — лишь кровь. Когти царапали землю, образовывая острые глубокие борозды.

Вранокрыл не знал, что ему делать. Лапы дрожали, и трудно было стоять под тяжёлым давлением нависшей над ним Кленовницы. Но как он мог дать ей отпор? Внезапно, сдвинувшись с места, он первым накинулся на Кленовницу, ударив её задними лапами по голове. Кошка не успела увернуться, и от тяжёлого удара с виска потекла кровь.

Она усмехнулась.

— Отличный удар для ленивого целителя.

— Успел кое-чего подхватить у тебя.

Ответив, он сразу же накинулся на неё во второй раз. По раздумьям Кленовницы, он снова целился лапой по её голове, чтобы оглушить. Не достал. Выпущенные когти прошлись слишком близко к глазам. Кошка зарычала. От лба по щекам протянулись четыре кровавых полосы.

— Хватит мне стоять и бездействовать!

Облизнув кровь около пасти, не давая сопернику опомниться, она пробежала разделявшую их дистанцию и быстрым размахом прошлась когтями от горла до спины. Вранокрыл от внезапности замер, а потом харкнул, его пасть наполнилась кровью, и кот повалился на землю.

Кленовница торжественно прошагала круг вокруг него и остановилась. Чёрный кот с трудом поднял голову и посмотрел в её ликующую морду.

— Твои атаки для меня, как комара укус. Не более.

Потом она приблизила свою голову к его синим глазам и глядя в них, проговорила:

— Когда тебя похоронили у Материнского Истока, я откопала твоё тело и оставила на растерзание голодным хищникам, которым так понравилась твоя тушка…

Она говорила это с нотками безумия. Вранокрыл ужаснулся, а потом закашлялся. Всё его тело сильно болело. По нему прошлась судорога.

— Неужели ты и правда думал, что от собственных деяний попал сюда? Это я приманила тебя в Сумрачный Лес, чтобы ещё раз насладиться твоим взглядом, полным страха и боли.

Последние слова она проговорила чётко и с ужасающей интонацией превосходства.

Потом, взмахнув хвостом возле его носа, она отошла.

— Стой! — От резкого крика Вранокрыл снова начал кашлять кровью. — … Ты ведь не собираешься меня оставлять вот так, медленно умирать?

Кошка остановилась и медленно обернулась.

— А ты, оказывается, догадливый.

И растворилась среди гущи деревьев.

Чёрный кот не переставал отхаркивать кровь. Она лилась и из пасти, и из разодранной раны. Он понимал, что совсем скоро умрёт от кровопотери. Несколько минут спустя он начал задыхаться. Вдыхать становилось слишком невыносимо.

Говорят, когда смерть близка, то кот начинает вспоминать лучшие моменты из своей жизни, самые тёплые и дорогие самые радостные и ценные и даже те, что невольно стёрлись из памяти. Однако Вранокрыл лежал с абсолютно пустыми мыслями. Внезапно, глядя впереди себя, он размыто увидел кошку пёстрого окраса. А ещё котят, смотревших на него злобными взглядами. А потом картина переменилась. И те котята уже лежали мёртвыми около реки, с пустыми белыми глазами. Было видно, что они уже давно так пролежали, их забросило далеко от их дома разбушевавшейся рекой. И теперь хищники, почуяв запах плоти, собрались около них. Время было голодное, и даже мертвечина оказалась притягательна для них. Они быстро набросились, мигом разорвал котят на куски.

Смотря на эту отвратительно-печальную картину, Вранокрыл переживал последнюю предсмертную бурю чувств. То жалость, то раскаяние, то обида, а ещё злость на самого себя всплывали в его воспаленном сознании.

Постепенно его самого стала покидать жизнь, и с чувством осознания того, что он совершил, приняв свою вину, кот исчез из этого мира, оставив после себя недолгую туманную полосу, которая тоже вскоре исчезла.


End file.
